Lune de Sang EXO
by Wonderful Feather
Summary: [Fiction autour du groupe de KPOP EXO, principal pairing HUNHAN] SeHun se retrouve du jour au lendemain dans un autre monde qu'il n'a pas choisi, mais ce jeune homme découvrira que ce monde lui offrira bien plus que son ancien : des amis, une famille et surtout des réponses
1. Prologue - Résumé

"- Tu sais... Les personnes qui peuplent ce monde ne sont pas tous égaux"

"- Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

"- Je veux dire que c'est normal qu'il existe des personnes plus fortes que d'autres"

"- Oui... Je suis en accord avec toi"

"- Tu es fort toi"

"- Moi ? Ne dis pas de bêtise"

"- C'est la vérité... C'est toi dont on murmure le nom comme si c'était un rêve éveillé... Tu es notre futur, celui que tout le monde désir... Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te laisse faire ! Par personne !"

"- "...", c'est quoi cette lumière ?"

"- Oh non, ils m'ont trouvés ! Je t'en pris, n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire ! Jamais ! Un jour, tu comprendras, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit !"

" Je suis où là ?"

" Bienvenue chez toi"


	2. Chapitre 0

_**Chapitre O.**_ _ **Le Commencement**_

 _ _13 avril 2XXX__

 ** **Point de Vue SeHun.****

Je regardais le ciel assis sur la balançoire du square à côté de l'orphelinat. Je ne voulais pas rentrer, je ne voulais plus y retourner. Un oiseau tardif passe au-dessus de ma tête, j'aimerai être comme lui, libre de partir où bon je le désire. En vérité, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents donc ils ne peuvent pas me manquer, on m'a après tout trouver devant la porte de l'orphelinat avec... Un soupire quitte mes lèvres.

Liu... Elle était à peine plus âgée que moi. C'est elle qui, d'après la Mère supérieur, m'a amené à l'orphelinat avec elle. Je ne me rappelle pas de mes parents ni de comment je me suis retrouvé seul dans la rue. Le plus vieux souvenir que je possède c'est elle penché au dessus de ma tête à me demander si j'avais beaucoup mal à la tête. Elle a agit comme une sœur pour moi, elle est restée tout le temps à mes côtés... Enfin ceci jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Elle a disparu mystérieusement le lendemain de mon anniversaire et depuis le 13 avril est comme un jour de deuil pour moi.

L'orphelinat n'est pas si horrible malgré les murmures de voir un garçon désormais majeur dans son sein. On ne m'a jamais adopté et je n'ai pas souvenir que j'ai fait quelque chose pour cela. Je n'ai jamais eu le désir d'avoir des "parents" et de toute façon c'est bien trop tard pour regretter maintenant. Non, je suis le grand frère des enfants là bas et c'est suffisant.

Je décide finalement de rentrer, il commence à faire froid et je n'ai pas envie d'attraper un rhume. Je ne me presse pas, j'avais envie d'éviter la Mère supérieur aujourd'hui afin qu'elle ne me fasse pas la morale sur l'heure à laquelle je rentre. Pourtant... Plus je me rapprochais et plus j'avais envie de m'éloigner... ou de courir là bas afin d'éviter une catastrophe... J'avais appris très vite à me fier à mon instinct et je me mets à courir vers l'orphelinat. En me rapprochant, je pouvais apercevoir les grilles ouvertent puis la porte elle même laissée entrebâillé. Ce n'était pas normal, la Mère est très strict sur ce point : Aucune porte ouverte après 22h. Je pousse doucement la porte en bois.

 ** _ **"Ma mère ? C'est moi... Ma mère ? Où êtes-vous ?"**_**

Une forte odeur de fer me monte au nez, j'allais pour allumer la lumière quand je sens un corps rentrer au niveau de mes jambes. En baissant la tête, je vois que c'est ma "petite sœur". Elle pleurait silencieusement en me tendant les bras, je ne réfléchis pas en la collant contre moi et encore moins quand elle me supplie de courir loin d'ici. Je cours donc hors de l'orphelinat en la serrant contre moi, elle avait commencé à laisser entendre ces sanglots et elle hurlait, hurlait toujours plus fort d'aller plus vite. Mais je n'étais qu'un homme et arrivé au square mes jambes me lâchent.

 _ _ **"- Non ! Non Grand-Frère, il faut courir ! Cours Grand-Frère, sinon ils vont nous rattraper !"**__

 ** _ **"- Calme toi, raconte moi ce qui se passe d'abord"**_**

 _ _ **"- Non ! Cours ! Ils vont arriver ! J'ai peur Grand-Frère, je ne... Je ne veux pas..."**__

J'avais baisser la tête le temps de reprendre mon souffle mais la relève soudainement en entendant un bruit horrible de succion accompagné d'un léger couinement. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard de la vision devant moi. Elle était... Elle était entrain de mourir n'est ce pas ? Sa peau devient de plus en plus blanche à mesure que la personne le visage coller à son cou semblait aspirer du liquide. Non... C'était impossible... Les vampires n'existent pas...

 ** _ **"Grand... Frère..."**_**

J'étais incapable de bouger alors que son corps retombait sans vie sur le sol. L'homme... non... le monstre se relève en se léchant ses lèvres recouvertent de rouge... du sang de...

 ** _ **"A ton tour mon beau..."**_**

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, ni même d'essayer de voir le visage se cachant sous la capuche. Je sens à peine ses dents plonger dans ma nuque que je tombe évanouie. Oh moins... Je ne me sentirais pas mourir... quel chance...

 ** **Point de Vue de X.****

 ** _ **"- Ils ont encore fait des dégâts Leader..."**_**

 ** _ **"- Ce sont vraiment des monstres... On peut parler de nous mais on ne fait que notre travail au moins... pas comme eux..."**_**

 ** _ **"- S'il te plaît, la ferme avec tes bons sentiments."**_**

 ** _ **"- Oh, tu as énervé Minki !"**_**

 ** _ **"- Pff."**_**

Je soupire massant mes tempes.

 _ ** _ **"Ranger le bazar avant l'arrivée de leur police, que l'on croit à des meurtres par couteau et par balle et non par des crocs.**_**_ ** _ **"**_**

Ils hochent tous la tête avant de partir le pourquoi on est payé. Parfois, je déteste ce travail... Et parfois, je me dis que sans lui je ne les aurais pas tous rencontrer.

 ** _ **"- Leader ?"**_**

 ** _ **"- Quoi SunYeong ?"**_**

 ** _ **"- Je crois qu'il y en a dehors pas loin. Des marques de pas ensanglantés mènent vers l'extérieur."**_**

 ** _ **"- Et merde... JongUp ? Vient avec nous on doit régler cela"**_**

 ** _ **"- Bien."**_**

Il essuie avec application le couteau qu'il venait d'utiliser pour poignarder dix fois le même enfant et se relève pour nous rejoindre à la porte. En se fiant à l'odeur du sang, on arrive dans un square où deux corps s'y trouvent.

 ** _ **"- A première vue, on est les premiers à les trouver"**_**

 ** _ **"- Les seconds SunYeong, sinon ils ne seraient pas morts"**_**

 ** _ **"- Oui... Enfin vous m'avez compris..."**_**

 ** _ **"- Au lieu de parler, va t'occuper du garçon, et toi JongUp occupe toi de la gamine et... vas y doucement, elle a assez souffert"**_**

 ** _ **"- Bien Leader"**_**

Je pars m'asseoir sur la balançoire à proximité surveillant l'avancée des choses. JongUp avait déjà terminé, ayant juste tirer une balle à bout portant sur le lieu de la morsure, alors que SunYeong tournait autour du garçon.

 ** _ **"SunYeong. Tu vas le faire oui ou non ?"**_**

Je le vois relever son visage vers moi les lèvres tremblantes.

 ** _ **"- Il n'est pas mort Leader..."**_**

 ** _ **"- Il le sera bientôt, abrège ses souffrances"**_**

 ** _ **"- Non Leader je crois... Je crois qu'il est comme nous..."**_**

Je me relève d'un coup et m'approche de lui posant ma main au niveau de son poignet. C'était faible, mais effectivement du sang coule encore dans ses veines alors que sa blessure ne laisse plus rien sortir. Lui aussi était un vampire...

 ** _ **"- JongUp ?"**_**

 ** _ **"- Leader ?"**_**

 ** _ **"- Appelle SuHo... Dis lui qu'il y a un vampire blessé ici qui a besoin d'aide. Maintenant."**_**

Il sort rapidement le seul portable "professionnel" que l'on a composant le numéro avant de venir le coller à mon oreille, il n'aime définitivement pas lui parler, peu importe.

 ** _ **"- Quoi ?"**_**

 ** _ **"- SuHo, c'est J. J'ai un garçon pour toi..."**_**


End file.
